


Warmth

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “Okay, here’s the thing,” Stiles said and nervously wrung his hands in front of his chest. “I can’t get warm.”





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 3, and the word was 'warmth'.

“Okay, here’s the thing,” Stiles said and nervously wrung his hands in front of his chest. “I can’t get warm.”

Derek raised an eyebrow quizzically at him, but otherwise he waited Stiles out.

“Ever since the Nogitsune I’m cold all over. Deaton wasn’t really any help at all, and I swear I tried a million things, but nothing helps.”

“Nothing?” Derek asked and now his voice was tinged with worry.

“Nothing. I tried hot drinks and layers, showers, baths, heating pads. It really doesn’t help.”

“This has been going on for several weeks now,” Derek stated and waited for Stiles confirming nod. “Why tell me now?” Derek asked and this was the point that worried Stiles.

“You touched me, last night, when we ran from the kelpies?” he asked, nervous as hell.

“And?” Derek’s voice was full of confusion and Stiles began to pace.

This was much more difficult than he had thought especially since ever since the Nogitsune mess Derek had avoided being alone with him. This could break their, admittedly more than fragile, friendship.

“It was warm,” Stiles eventually rushed out and avoided looking at Derek. “For the first time in weeks I felt this warmth spreading through me and before you ask, yes, it’s just you. I tried it with Scott but his touch is as chilly as everything else and I know you don’t trust me anymore, and don’t want to be alone with me, so I am really sorry for this but could you maybe bring yourself to cuddle with me every now and then because I am really fucking cold all the time and it’s tiring and to be honest it kind of hurts and….”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupted him and his voice was low and kind. “Of course I’ll help you. Why do you think I wouldn’t?”

Stiles had stopped dead in his pacing and was staring at Derek now.

“You will?” he whispered and Derek held out a hand to him.

“Of course. Whatever you need,” he said and he sounded so sincere that Stiles wanted to cry.

The promise of warmth was so strong that he couldn’t even resist grabbing for Derek’s hand for a second. As soon as their skin made contact the same warmth as last night spread through him, starting from his hand, radiating all over to his feet.

Stiles let out a small sigh, content and warm for the first time in weeks, and Derek pulled him closer.

“You only have to ask, whatever it is,” he mumbled, but Stiles was already half asleep on his feet.

Always being cold was more exhausting than he would have thought, and he was only barely aware of Derek steering him somewhere. Keeping his eyes open was too much work right then, and he trusted Derek to not let him fall anyway.

When Stiles managed to open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that he was hot all over. He could feel the sweat on his forehead and his shirt clung to him.

It was gross and the best thing he had experienced in way too long. So instead of moving away from the source of the warmth he burrowed closer and only the soft laugh he heard reminded him that he was currently being cuddled by Derek.

“I’m sorry?” he tentatively offered and Derek scoffed.

“What the hell for?”

“Using you for your warmth? Making you cuddle with me?”

“I’m right where I want to be,” Derek told him and pulled Stiles even closer. “So maybe you should just stop apologizing for this.”

“If you are sure,” he whispered in the space between them, too warm and content to really fight Derek on this anyway.

“I am.”

“Good,” Stiles declared and then promptly drifted off to sleep again, feeling warm and protected like he hadn’t in so long.


End file.
